Black Ice
Backstory (???) is the son of the Kaldur'Ahm who became King of Atlantis when he married Arthur Curry (the original Aquaman's) adopted daughter, Tula (who, at this time, is now the former Aquagirl). He grew up in Suicide Slums (the roughest part of Metrpolis) and lived with his adopted mother. He learned karate at the local dojo and excelled in his classes both in the dojo and at school to the point where he learn how to dual wield batons and tonfa. No one picked on him because they were too afraid of him. This continued until one day when a bunch of guys from the local gang tried to jump him and take his money. However, they failed (as he got superhuman durability, hydrokinesis and superhuman strength from his parents). The thugs got terrified when he used his powers on them and ran off. He told his mom what happened and she tells him about how she found him (he already knew that he was adopted but always assumed that he came from a local orphanage). She reveals that Tula brought him to the surface world to keep him safe and chose who she believed to be the best candidate for his adoptive mother. He reels from this revelation and accepts who he is. During the Darkseid invasion only a couple of days later, however, he and his mother are forced to flee the city. She then sent him to Atlantis: home of the new Aquaman, Kaldur'Ahm (as Arthur Curry was killed in the Brainiac War) where he could be safe, as she was carried away for slave labor. He eventually begins training with Tempest to become the next Aqualad, learning multiple forms of Ice Sorcery and melee combat techniques (also learning how to use water bearers). He excelled in his training and continued to prosper until Darkseid's forces invaded Atlantis. (???)'s parents then protected him by using a Justice League Zeta teleporter to teleport him away from Atlantis and to what now remained of the Watchtower. Enraged at the destruction of his true home and the death of his parents, (???) donned the guise of (Insert Codename Here), vowing to make Darkseid pay for his crimes. It was then that (???) decided to make his own base camp there until someone arrived to help him (he figured someone would have to come eventually). He was right as Quincy and the other 10 teenagers from the resistance made their way to his base camp. After some fighting between (???) and the hot-headed Icy Hot, the group finally came together and Telesthesia (along with (???)) rigged up the WT's Zeta teleporter to use as a make-shift time machine and travel back to before all of this ever happened. However, the group was discovered by a gang of raiders upon their final preparations. (???) decided to stay behind and hold off the gang while the he gave the others the chance to leave. As the machine began to send the Black Omega team back, (???) saw his chance and jumped into the machine's time portal. Unfortunately, it is later revealed that the Raiders' interference with the Time Pad's Quantum field caused multiple ripples in time and space - resulting in (???) being forgotten by his friends and sending (???) down the dark path to becoming ParaGod. (???)'s current location and status are unknown. Powers & Abilities '-Atlantean Physiology: '''He is 1/4 human and 3/4 Atlantean due to his father being all Altantean and his mother being half Atlantean. * '''Amphibian': (???) has the ability to breathe underwater. Like Aquaman, (???) has gills, which enables him to extract oxygen from water, while simultaneously eschewing carbon dioxide. * Superhuman Durability: He also possesses enhanced density and muscle mass, allowing him to survive at ocean depths that would prove unsafe for normal humans. * Enhanced Strength: Due to his underwater training with Kaldur'Ahm as well as his toughened muscles, his strength has been enhanced beyond human means. * 'Superhuman Speed: '''He can swim at speeds of up to 85 mph '-Ice Sorcery: 'He is able to perform multiple different feats with his ice magic; projecting cryogenic beams of energy from his hands,creating ice shields and armor for himself, and even transforming into a massive ice monster at will '-Hand-to-Hand combat (Basic): 'he was trained by Kaldur'Ahm and at the local dojos of Metropolis' Suicide Slums. '-Swimming (Highly advanced): 'He was trained by Kaldur'Ahm and can keep up with the likes of Garth, Kaldur, and maybe even (the original Aquaman himself) Arthur Curry. '-Weaponry: 'He has been trained by Kaldur'Ahm to dual wield Atlantean weapons, even mastering Kaldur's water-bearers. Weaknesses '-Dehydration: 'like all Atlanteans, (???) can still become very weak when dehydrated. Weapons '-Water bearers: 'He sometimes uses his father's water bearers in combat. Equipment '-Water bearers: '''He carries his father's old water bearers and uses them in combat occasionally.